A new side of submission
by Tragicpoetry1
Summary: Gibbs is dominant, in the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he looks at his co-workers. Ziva is interested and wants to play. There is mention of BDSM in the first chapter, more to come. You are warned.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva was in the bullpen writing up a report on a dead forensic tech. She noticed Gibbs was looking particularly grumpy this morning. She shook it off and chalked it up to Gibbs' being Gibbs.

" Gibbs." Ziva had a puzzled look on her face, " This case, it jigsaws me."

Gibbs looked up and shook his head, " Puzzled." He momentarily distracted himself and became amused by the Israeli's confusion of American slang. He grunted and went back to his paper work.

" Why would a lead senior field agent kill their forensic tech?" Ziva stared at Gibbs wondering what he was thinking. She admired the way he commanded his team, he was instinctively dominant, sexy and gruff. Perfect, however if she admitted her feelings; she might be teased mercilessly by Tony.

Gibbs stole another glimpse at Ziva, she was beautifully sexy, mysterious and dangerous. She needed to be broken, she wasn't submissive by nature, a Mossad assassin . A killer. Made, cultivated into taking orders. " I'm not sure Ziva. Perhaps jealous?"

Ziva nodded " But in the manner he was killed. Bound, gagged, and collared." She mused, trying to gage a reaction from her boss.

" Perhaps they were kinky?" Gibbs stood up, and Ziva followed suit, she persumed they were headed to Abby's lab, she wasn't quite sure for what, but this was a subliminal order. She had to follow.

Gibbs knew the forensic tech and the agent, it was a shame, they frequented a club that Gibbs went to. The marks and the collar shook something in him. The lifestyle was about caring, and self awareness.

Ziva followed Gibbs to the elevator obediently, like a puppy running after it's owner, not wanting to be alone. " Gibbs, how do you know so much?" Ziva fell silent, she didn't want to question her superior, he knew less about American pop culture than she did…so how would he know about Master/slave relations?

She didn't need to contemplate any longer. The ding of the elevator bell and the elevator doors opening silenced her soliloquy.

" El Jefe! You shouldn't be here! I don't, well, I love when you - but…" Abby rambled on.

Gibbs huffed and raised his eyebrow, and Abby fell silent.

" The cuffs, the collar." Gibbs nodded, knowingly. Jethro knew that Abby had been sleeping with Ziva. The older Marine had trained Abby in the masterful art of Dominance and Submission,. She had been dabbling in it since her early twenties, but Jethro guided her into territories that terrified her, but then grew to love. Abby loved him for it, and sometimes hated him for it, and for that she was grateful. After watching her carefully Gibbs had allowed her to conquer her own slaves.

Abby had chosen Ziva. A misguided stubborn assassin who needed , to be guided into careful sessions of control and loss of control. Abby was a tough Dominatrix, but carefully trained Ziva with a loving but firm hand.

" Ah Maestro." Abby purred, pursing her red lips. She then sipped her caf-pow! And sat in her chair, folding her arms. " What do you need?"

Gibbs gave a mischievous smile. " It's not me, it's Ziva."

The erotic, exotic beauty gasped, her head spinning, wondering how he knew. " Mistress Raven." Ziva addressed her Dominant in her scene name, it subtly put her into a mini headspace, she had to remember to breathe. " Will you allow Gibbs to play with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Abby smiled, her teeth streaked red with Caf Pow! Residue. She looked animalistic.

" You want to play with my property, Jethro?" Abby stood toe to toe with her boss and mentor. Although Abby was Gibbs slave, she was also a Domme, She didn't classify herself as a switch, she was fully devoted to submitting to Gibbs when the time was right, even when she wasn't in a session, she felt the connection.

Jethro growled and reached around Abby's throat. " You don't have a choice. But if you continue to act like a cunt, you'll be punished like one. Is that understood?" He released her throat and pushed past his property. " Test my patience again, you'll be sorry." Abby exhaled. She was testing his patience, perhaps under the surface, she did want to play. But she knew her limits with Gibbs, she studied his mannerisms, word choices and over all being. It's what made him a successful agent and a successful dominant.

" Miss Abby?" Ziva said urgently " Will you allow me to play with Gibbs?"

Abby nodded, her usual pigtailed style now loose around her face, framing her pale skin and blood red lips.

" Yes, go ahead."

They drove down into the sunny countryside to Gibbs' house. It was quiet, serene and comfortable. Plus, the screams of pleasure and pain wouldn't alert any neighbors.

Ziva wandered in behind Gibbs and Abby, she had been to Gibbs' house many times before, but that was in a friendly sort of sense. Now she was giving up her rights, and emotions. She felt jittery. It was hard at first to admit that she was a submissive, she was taught to be strong, and not show her emotions. Like Gibbs, she didn't want to feel weak, but under the strong discipline of Abigail Sciuto she felt safe, and comfortable. Ziva David was already swimming in waves of subtle submission, Gibbs' whole demeanor changed when he went into dominant mode. His expressions became dark and a bit dangerous looking, which made her even more wet, his veins were bulging with blood, and adrenaline, the Israeli lusted after him, hard.

The trio traipsed down the steps into the basement, which did not house a boat this particular time. Abby and Ziva knew better than to ask.

" Ziva. Kneel." Gibbs said curtly. He pointed to a corner where he expected Abby to sit and observe.

Ziva stripped off her clothing, exposing her smooth tan skin, she piled them in the corner, then she knelt, head to the floor her butt up in the air. A pure sign of submission. Her head was swimming, and her skin was buzzing, her senses heightened, waiting.

" Good girl." Jethro praised " I've known you've wanted this for awhile. The innocent questions, the baiting…You've wanted me to punish you."

Ziva drew in a breath and was some what speechless, she shouldn't have been, Gibbs was good at his job. He was great at reading people. She cursed herself, and stole a glance up at her Boss.

" Something you want to say Butterfly?" Jethro grinned at the nickname he had bestowed on his temperamental agent. He wasn't sure if Muhammad Ali truly floated like a butterfly and stung like a bee, but Ziva sure did. Her quick temper, nasty retorts…sometimes watching her in interrogation, Jethro had to do everything and anything not to barge in toss the suspect in another room and take her hard. She was surely enticing.

A sigh poured out of the lips of Abigail Sciuto, she was envious of Ggibbs playing with Ziva, and Ziva being on the receiving end of his power. Gibbs eyes snapped toward the girl who had stopped what she was doing and was just staring at them.

" Abby weren't you told to busy yourself?"

Abby looked mortified, she nodded and began cleaning and inspecting each implement of 'torture.'

"Yes Sir."

Gibbs turned his attention back to Ziva where she was obediently still in formation, he admired her for a split second and knelt down toward her mouth. "Open" He command, as he slid the medium sized ball gag into her hot mouth, he then signaled to make sure that she was comfortable enough. She nodded.

" Would you like to see my torture you butterfly or would you rather be surprised?"

Ziva mumbled and a rumble of laughter escaped from Gibbs' laugh. He picked up the paddle and ran the fuzzy side around her back. He then pushed her over with his toe and applied the two nipple clamps to her pert nipples. Ziva moaned and tried to twist away, but Gibbs glared at her. He got up and administered two swift swats to her perfectly plump ass. Ziva screamed in pleasure into the ball gag, which turned into sobs of pleasure as the former Gunny Sergeant finger fucked her. He alternated between the grueling 'punishment' to her ass and copious amounts of pleasure to her dripping pussy.

"Butterfly, you're responding well. The training you have received is outstanding. Abby has trained you excellently."

" Thank you Sir." Abby replied, knowing full well that in a session, whether she was service or pleasure slave she was to be polite.

Gibbs ignored Abby and focused on Ziva. He grabbed a chunk of Ziva's chocolate brown hair, she moaned wanting to feel more pain, or more pleasure, she wasn't sure which. She was sure that if she didn't get release soon, she was going to explode. She had tears running down her face, which made her mascara bleed, she needed Gibbs inside her, now.

" That's right Ziva, suffer for me. Suffer and submit. Let everything melt away. Your body knows what it wants, if it didn't you wouldn't be so wet, now would you slut?" He shoved Ziva onto the ground, exposing her taut stomach.

"Abs. The candle."

Jethro was hard, Abby was salivating at the sight of the giant bulge in his pants. What she wouldn't do for a taste of that hard cock. The sweet nectar that was housed in those balls.

" Abby. Don't make me ask you again. Focus." He growled. " Remember. I will punish you too, if I see fit."


	3. Chapter 3

Abby quickly grabbed the candle from the dresser, she didn't want to risk pissing off Gibbs. Her punishment would be far worse than whips and corner time. Though Abby craved that, she wanted attention, or even worse yet, he wouldn't touch her for weeks. She desperately needed that beautiful, thick cock inside of her. Abby pushed the thought out of her head, jealousy had no place in this dynamic. Leroy Jethro Gibbs could do as he pleases, she knew that she was his property and that he cherished her. She knelt down, presenting the candle over her head. Wordlessly the dominant took the candle and motioned for Ziva to flip on her back.

" You're going to love this my little toy." He tipped the candle ever so slightly, the liquid hot wax splashing over the side of the candle and dripping against her stomach. Pooling than hardening instantly. Her stomach muscles tightened, she pulled against her bonds , moaning but wanting more. Ziva's head swam with incoherent thoughts.

With his other hand Gibbs slid a calloused finger into her carnal cavity. Ziva moaned seemingly getting wetter, trying to force his finger deeper into her vagina.

Abby growled and glowered as she remained in position. She liked Ziva and respected her, but she was playing with HER sliver haired fox. Sure she sanctioned it, but she didn't realize what feelings were suddenly going to arise.

Gibbs turned and stared at his slave and growled in annoyance. " Abigail. Your mouth looks best wrapped around my cock. However, I'm busy. Quiet."

She shrank back, embarrassed for being reprimanded. " Sorry Sir." Abby mumbled, studying Gibbs and Ziva's tepid interaction.

Ziva shifted, cracking the wax underneath her skin, she was in a deep headspace, zoned out, sweaty with a glow about her. Her skin was hypersensitive and breathing was labored. A sexual like coma, heaven, and dripping wet.

Gibbs untied Ziva's wrists taking them into his big hands and massaging them, allowing the blood to reticulate.

" Butterfly, you did great." He grazed his lips oh so gently against her sweaty sex soaked skin. " How do you feel?" Gibbs asked quietly, kneeling beside the naked Israeli. Ziva mumbled incoherently.

Jethro smiled, his eyes crinkling and dancing with happiness, he unclamped the nipple clamps, Ziva hissed.

" Rest." He ordered.

Gibbs smile vanished as he returned to face Abby, who was staring at Gibbs, salivating. Seeing the state Ziva was in made her blood rush.

" Something bothering you Abby?" Gibbs growled resulting in another moan from Ziva, she was responding well to his voice, demeanor and his general being.

Abby walked towards the former Marine and sank to her knees. T he cold concrete speeding her heart beat.

" Sir, I need to serve you. I want to be as equally as high as Ziva." She begged, as she entwined her tall, thin body around his legs. Her hot mouth carefully positioned around his clothed but hardening cock.

He shoved Abby off his leg much to her chagrin. He wasn't going to let her boss her around, she had to remember she was the owned not the Owner.

Ziva struggled to sit up and watch Abby and Gibbs.

" Ziva would you like to watch my girl pleasure me?" Gibbs sneered down at Abby.

Abby sat back on her heels waiting patiently and anticipating the command to play.

His hands flew in sign language allowing her to pop the button on his trousers. She pulled the zipper down and pulled out his thick, heavy and generously large cock. Her hot mouth encasing his head, sent shivers of pleasure through Jethro's body. He grabbed Abby's head and forced her head halfway down his hard meat pole. He held her down for twenty seconds, allowing her to fall deep and hard. Her fingers trailing around his soft, silky balls…goose bumps appeared on his naked flesh. Abby pulled off nearly breathless, her eye already glassy with lust.

" Good girl." Gibbs purred, untying his girls pigtails, he ran a hand through her hair producing a throaty purr from her.

Ziva climbed down wanting to join in on the fun, she slid behind the gothic scientist and nipped Abby's pale earlobe. Pulling up Abby's shirt and unclipping her bra, Ziva captured a pert nipple in her mouth, and rolled it around with her tongue.

Gibbs moaned watching his two slaves play with each other, he pushed Abby down to the floor, and pointed at Abby then motioned Ziva to position herself accordingly. She slid above Abby's face, instantly a flicker of the tongue inside of her had her reeling. The taste of Ziva was incredible. Sweet like candy.

Gibbs had too slipped inside of Abby, grunting with pleasure, a sea of bodies twisting with pleasure and a chorus of moans filled the night air. Gibbs smiled inwardly wondering how he was so amazingly lucky. Finding two girls who gave their all and their souls…it was pure magic.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N : I don't own them If this doesn't make sense I'm sorry. I'm tired. I shouldn't write when I'm tired._

_Abby kissed the sleeping moss ad agent, rubbing her back. _

" _Wake up Ziva." Abby said, Smokey. The heavy command twisted through the heavy air._

_Ziva rolled over, exposing her naked form. Perfect round breasts, hardened nipples, a smooth stomach and a hairless sex. Abby slid two fingers in Ziva and with her other hand pinched her nipples. _

_A chuckle and the smell of coffee, permeated the room. " Well good morning Abigail. " Gibbs stood against the door jamb, sipping a hot cup of liquid ambrosia. _

_Abby's eyes lit up instantly as she saw her Owner, he looked quite adorable dressed in pajama pants, his graying hair mussed, with a bit of morning scruff on his face. She had hoped that she could speak with him in private. Abby slipped off the bed, her pale body seemingly floating towards Jethro. She knelt down, legs spread exposing her sex, wet with anticipation, need and excitement. _

_Jethro grinned, his tongue tracing his lips. Abby was picture perfect. " Did you have fun lat night little entertainment?"_

_Abby hesitated._

" _Don't hold out on me Abigail." Gibbs said placing the empty cup on the nightstand, he knelt down, beside her, waiting._

" _Yes Sir." She replied, lifting her head momentarily. _

_The tall aging but still attractive dominant grabbed a chunk of her hair and growled. His blue eyes searching for truth in her statement. _

" _You know the rules little entertainment. No speaking until spoken to, nor eye contact unless I have given you permission. Am I clear?"_

_Abigail Sciuto lost her breath. When he got that tone in his voice, everything blurred. It took every brain cell to form a simple reply._

" _Yes. Sir." _

_Ziva leaned against the headboard, listening and admiring the naked Domme before her. Her eyes flickering between Jethro and Abby. _

_Abby suddenly remembered Ziva's presence and straightened up, glowering at her property._

" _Get up. You're dismissed, slut. Get dressed." Abby said, venom pouring from her mouth. Her back stilled turned. She smiled at Gibbs, her eyes full of spite and a wicked smile curled on her lips. _

"_Stay put, butterfly." Gibbs' tone was ice, as he stared down the forensic scientist who was now switching into Domme mode._

_Abby stood up and walked back to the bed, grabbing Ziva's wrists and flinging her towards the bathroom. _

" _I said get up." _

_Gibbs shouted, which sounded more like a harsh animalistic growl. " Abigail. Stop!"_

_Abby froze, trying to sort out the order which was just given. Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked to Ziva and examined her body, " Get cleaned up." _

_Ziva scurried to the bathroom, when the click of the door could be heard Abby turned to Gibbs and furiously began to sign._

" _I gave a direct order. You don't trump me Jethro!" She moved to pass the Marine with a haughty air. _

_He blocked her and forced her to read what he was signing with equal fervor and venom._

" _You're not allowed to walk away from me Abby. I own you. Isn't that right my little entertainment?" He grabbed her slender arms and slammed her against the wall. He leaned in kissing her soft lips, toying with them, kissing, biting then sucking on them. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. He crawled on top of her, pinning her wrists to the bed._

" _Don't move." He released her wrists and slid off his boxers, revealing a hard, leaking cock. " Do you deserve this Abby?" He whispered, pressing the tip of the cock against her opening. She wriggled in response, trying to relieve the aching pressure that was building._

" _Stop!" He commanded._

_The bathroom door creaked open, Ziva stood, hair wet, steam enveloping her. Gibbs got off of Abby and walked to Ziva. She knelt inches from his hard cock._

" _Sir if I may?" Her heavy accent now filled with lust._

_Jethro gave a slight nod and gasped as her hot mouth encased his cock. He thrust -momentarily gagging the Mossad assassin. The Marine lead Ziva to his occupied bed, he was going to force Abby to watch them fuck. The perfect punishment._

_Ziva climbed hastily onto her temporary Owners cock, impaling herself, filling the submissive, sexual void. She began to knead her breasts as she road the older agent, the sound of flesh meeting flesh were an orchestra of pleasure to the twosomes ears, accompanied by the symphonic tones of moaning._

_After three hours, Ziva crawled off of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' cock, exhausted, she placed his now flaccid cock in her mouth. Cleaning him, and tasting herself._

_Abby growled mentally restrained with Gibbs' orders._

_Somehow the two needed to share Ziva._


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own anything!!! Don B owns all!!!!**_

Ziva was an eager submissive, who finally felt at peace with her inner turmoil. She craved the attention she gained from Gibbs when she carried out orders and loathed when a reprimand was in order. She enjoyed kneeling naked awaiting the permission from her Owner to climb into bed with him, and she enjoyed worshipping his body. Her total self belonged to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs enjoyed testing Ziva's limits. When she first agreed to submit to Gibbs, she had also belonged to Abby however, Abby had relinquished her ownership to the former Gunnery Sergeant and was now owned by Gibbs as well. He went from having a totally empty house to having two females living, sleeping, breathing and eating with him, twenty four seven, seven days a week. Abby didn't mind she followed the orders doled out almost blindly, however she found herself tempted to correct Ziva, resulting in swift punishments as a reminder of her place; which was submission.

He peeked around the corner, his blue eyes resting on one of the most beautiful sights he had witnessed, Ziva was kneeling on the spare bedroom floor, eyes forward focused at the wall. Her hands firmly planted on her thighs, palms facing upward, her slim wrists adorned with thick and heavy leather cuffs with equally thick metal loops fastened through the supple leather.

" Ahh butterfly one hundred and eighty rules to be memorized and learnt. What number are you on?" Gibbs stepped into the bare room walking soundlessly to his kneeling property. He knelt down on one knee and whispered into her ear. The breathe and his voice a deadly combination for the Israeli she felt her thighs and her sex dampen almost instantly.

" Number ninety two Master." Ziva spoke quickly and swiftly, though her accent was smoky with sex and wanton need. She didn't move, though her body ached from the pinstriped whip marks that were on her back. Gibbs had tried a new toy on her, a single tail…and she had stuck it out for nearly an hour and a half before passing out in exhaustion and sexual insanity. Her sex drive was higher, she now been conditioned through several months of training by Gibbs' hand to always be ready to used sexually.

" Does it make you excited little delicate butterfly? To have all of these rules in your head….knowing that you can't ever get away?" The last few words punctuated by Gibbs gently pressing his knee into her open wounds, his hands tangled in her long hair.

" Yes Master, I am yours. Always." Ziva said through gritted teeth, ignoring the pain and pushing onto the pleasure and the instant head rush it gave her. Gibbs smiled at his slave nodding, " Good. Get up." He put his hand on the small of her back just in case she was unsteady on her feet. Gibbs strolled out of the spare bedroom towards the Master bedroom. " With me." He said crooking his finger. Ziva nodded and followed dutifully.

Abigail Sciuto was laying on the monstrous bed her lily white wrists encapsulated in heavy handcuffs, a ball gag jutting out of her pouty red lips, long legs tied delicately to the posts of the end board. Her hair done up in a messy bun, her cheeks flushed with sexual anticipation. The room was permeated with a swell of sexual perfume. Gibbs turned to look at Ziva, smiling ever so slightly, his blue eyes twinkling, cock as hard as a rock.

" Kneel on the bed, your head facing Abby's pussy. Don't touch butterfly. Just look." Gibbs instructed, going to the side of the bed, gently petting Abby's head. She left out a wistful sigh. " You want to be tongue fucked don't you Abby?" He growled into her ear, making her twist and pull against her bonds. " You want Ziva to dive her tongue so deep into your core and toy with your clit that you're teetering on the edge of fantasy and reality, sanity and insanity. Don't you?" He chided. A gurgle was all Abby could muster.

He took one of her pert nipples between his fingers and pinched, her eyes widened at the sensation, Gibbs chuckled. " Hmm."

Ziva stared at him, she was still in awe at the submission that he could coax out of just about anyone, however the submission between him and Abby were years in the making.

" If I let Ziva fuck you will you be a good girl and not cum until I allow you to?" He asked, pinching her nipple till she screamed biting into the ball that was in her mouth. " I'll take that as a yes." Gibbs nodded in Ziva's direction, his eyes still trained on Abby watching her reaction.

Ziva dipped her head between Abby's creamy thighs, inhaling her woman scent. She dipped her tongue into the forensic scientists folds, teasing Abby's clit with such expertise. Abby longed to thrust herself deeper, _it felt so good_. Ziva then propped herself up on her elbow and slid a slim finger into Abby's entrance resulting in a moan.

" Such dirty girls I have." Gibbs purred, his cock now straining against his pants, but he wanted to watch his girls.

Ziva grinned as she teased her slave sister entrance, watching her twist helplessly. " Master, may I allow her to come to orgasm?" fingers toying with the delicate clitoris, hisses and moans mixed with pleasurable agony around the rubber ball between her teeth.

Gibbs thought long and hard about allowing Abby the prize of instant release. He reviewed in his head her actions of the past week and shook his head.

" No." He stated a mischievous grin twisting around his lips, he glanced over and saw his Girl wide eyed with disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm not sure that this is a good chapter...I'm not sure where my muse went. It went on a perma vacation. :-( **_

_**As far as money goes...I don't have any don't sue. Watch the show, praise Don B, he owns all. I'm sorry if this sucks.  
**_

She wasn't particularly one for pain, but today Ziva needed it. She hung limply against the leather cuffs. Her legs seconds away from giving way to solid ground, but the steel eye hooks that were embedded into the concrete walls of Gibbs basement, threatening her with permanent enslavement.

Gibbs stared at the Israeli. Her hair frizzy and unkempt, pieces damp with sweat stuck to her sweaty face. Her eyes blood shot from teaching - or attempting to reach her catharsis. Sweat glistened off her naked body, seeping into her red and raw skin making it angry and broken.

He held up the flogger a distance away, " who do you belong to?" He asked for the tenth time that night. Ziva struggled against the restraints, metal against the wood.

" Mossad" She bit back, her unruly eyes framing the feral stare that reflected in the mirror Gibbs silently brought the whip down again, flesh and soft leather met with a resounding crack followed by a howl of savagery.

" Who do you belong to?" Steel blue eyes determined to allow her to reach her cleansing.

" NCIS"

Another stroke landed on her back, stripes of fire raced through her skin, her back beginning to bleed. The savage was breaking down.

Gibbs was hesitant to give her this purge but Abby and Ziva had vehemently insisted. He never punished to punish, not even with DiNozzo, he punished as a wake up call, a learning experience.

Gibbs walked two paces and leaned in whispering in Ziva's ear.

"Butterfly, just let it all go." He uncuffed the 'captive' and watched her as she crumpled to a soft mattress underneath. He grabbed a clean cloth and water and began cleaning the wounds.

" Who do you belong to?" He asked again quietly, watching the huddled mass sob underneath his large frame.

The beautiful Israeli looked up, her eyes puffy and red, her hair matted with sweat, she smiled. Her eyes clear as day.

" You, Master."

Fin.


End file.
